


All the chicken nuggets.

by Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak



Series: Destiel [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Drunk Castiel, Drunk Dean, Idiots in Love, M/M, Newly weds, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak/pseuds/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak
Summary: They're drunk, married, and there's a McDonalds.





	

They were drunk. That was inevitable after they had both drank a bottle of whiskey each at the reception, in between grinding against each other and smashing honey flavoured cake in each others faces. The crowd had watched happily as the former angel flung himself into the hunters arms, both too happy and tipsy to even attempt to keep balance; both of them crashing into the floor within a matter of seconds. Cas had naturally taken advantage of the position and hungrily attached his lips to Dean's until their brothers pulled them apart and informed them to get a room. Dean had happily announced, "We have one Sammy. Saving it for later, but you and Gabey are welcome to use it beforehand!" Sam had flushed a bright pink while Gabriel, the little punk, had whooped and began dragging Sam towards the stairs within a few seconds. 

After Dean had sobered enough to sing their song, hug Cas after he began grossly sobbing in response, a constant shout of 'oh my god we're married!' leaving his mouth in between each sob. Once he was wrapped securely in Dean's blazer, hands twirled together as they lean drunkenly against each other against the stage watching the throng of equally drunken guests sway around the dance floor, Cas had calmed down. He continuously played with Deans golden band, lifted it to his mouth to kiss it and mumbled 'married' quietly. Dean had only laughed and kissed him profusely before the night was over, and they found themselves standing on the sidewalk, hand in hand, in front of the big old church at 3am. 

Dean had turned to his husband and smiled, quietened the butterflies in his stomach at the next words out of his mouth, "Hello husband." Cas' answering squeal and bright blush was enough for Dean to know he's made the right decision. "Hello husband," had been Cas' natural response, before the 1000th kiss of the night was shared, broken only by Dean's stomach growling loudly. Cas had giggled sweetly, tugged on his hand and smiled. "I know the perfect place!" 

The perfect place seemed to be beside a liquor store and yeah, they were already drunk, but what was one more drink? Which is why by the time they had reached the perfect place, it was safe to assume that they were completely sloshed; the world spinning in multiple different ways and they would never be able to walk in a straight line ever again. Cas happily flings open the door to the perfect place, drags Dean in behind him, flings arms open and proclaims "Ta-Dah!" loud enough to catch the diners attention. 

The staff behind the counter had shared a look before returning to their work. Dean had stumbled in behind Cas, crashed into his back before arms were wrapped tight and suddenly, "LOOK AT MY BEAUTIFUL HUSBAND!" is being yelled loudly directly beside Cas' ear. It gathered a few snickers and a few groans, neither of the husbands noticing or caring enough. Cas had only smacked his hands against Dean's hands, squirming out of his grip enough to stumble forward a little. Dean catches his hand, manages to twirl him before continuing, "AREN'T I A LUCKY SON OF A BITCH!" 

One man in the back agrees, before suddenly everyone's clapping and standing, the new husbands proudly bowing down and taking a twirl. Dean managed to catch himself, then Cas, and shout it all over again, Cas disappearing from his side towards the counter. There's a congratulations from the staff behind the counter. Dean seems to have gravitated to Cas' side once more, the shouting stopping for a while once the alcohol finally catches up to him. 

Cas smiles sweetly and leans over the counter, swallowing for a moment before growling, "I need ALL the chicken nuggets you have."


End file.
